


• Sexiest Risk Taker •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild panic, Teasing, Wet Timmy, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Reunited and it feels so...wet.





	• Sexiest Risk Taker •

**Author's Note:**

> *belly flops back into the fic pit*
> 
> I'm rusty AF, and this is completely ridiculous and un-beta'd, so be gentle with me.
> 
> RubyIntyale - I blame you for this.

"Hey, Timmy - come help me get some more beer, would ya?"

Timmy looks up from peeling the label off his bottle with a huge smile and nods, then hops up from his lounge chair so fast that he knocks over the empties nested around the legs and almost trips over his own feet in the process.

The party is in full swing now with music blasting and people clustering in groups around the edges of the pool and in the corners of the patio.

No one notices them disappear through the French doors back into the house.

Armie snags his wrist almost as soon as they've cleared the threshold and drags him stumbling through the dark dining room and into the kitchen right past the fridge.

"Armie–" he tries to gesture at the fridge as they pass, the realization that beer is maybe not necessarily Armie's true goal dawning on him very slowly. He has a passing thought that he probably shouldn't have started drinking on the plane and stifles a giggle as he tries not to careen into the breakfast table in their hasty maneuvers through the dim rooms of Armie's new and unfamiliar house.

Armie flashes a look over his shoulder as he rounds the corner to the hallway leading to the garage access. "There's more in the beverage fridge out here." he winks.

Timmy nearly slams into his back when Armie stops abruptly at the door to unlock and open it.

"Sorry - shit. Sorry."

Armie just smiles down at him and slides his grip down from Timmy's wrist to fold their fingers together. "Come on, you lush. Watch your step." he indicates the drop down to the concrete floor as he leads him through the semi-dark of the crowded four car garage, the only light helping them to navigate buzzing from the neon beer signs along one wall.

"Armie, what are we doing? You trying to kill me? I can't see anything."

"Shh. I've got you...just stay close."

"But someone's gonna come looking for us."

"And when they find us, we'll be out here getting beer." he grins wickedly and points at the massive Thermador eating up a large chunk of the far wall before pushing Timmy into the corner space on the other side of it.

Timmy grunts when his back smacks against the wall and barely has time to draw in a full breath before Armie crowds into the dark space with him.

"Fuck, I've missed you." he growls, his hands already moving to Tim's narrow hips to hold him in place.

Tim slumps down a little with a soft whine as Armie lunges directly for his throat. His beard feels divine...prickly on the down scrape when he nuzzles in, and soft when he slides back up and over to take his mouth. The words form in his fuzzy brain to tell Armie that he's missed him too, but the only sound that manages to make it to his mouth is a soft squeak.

"It's been so long...too fucking long." Armie pants between kisses, not giving Tim the chance to breathe, much less respond other than to make his mouth pliant for Armie to take.

He feels one of Armie's hands migrate over his hip bone and start inching down toward his crotch and, with an electric jolt, suddenlyall of his senses snap back into place. The shape of the vehicles filling the space sharpens, the buzz of the neon becomes louder, the sweet tang of the beer on Armie's breath almost feels like a physical presence. "Oh fuck– Armie, we can't. What are you–? Shit!" He gasps in a choking breath when the weight of Armie's palm finds him.

Armie nuzzles his mouth up to his ear and starts massaging him gently. "Shhh...shhh- it's okay. No one will start looking for us for at least 10 minutes."

"But Liz–"

"Is busy showing off her plans to have the deck remodeled. Nothing short of the apocalypse could tear her away from talking about the perfect white washed composite she's discovered..."

Tim's eyes roll back in his head as his traitorous hands rise of their own volition to slide up the back of Armie's neck and into his hair. He doesn't blame them...not really. The tone of his voice when Armie said '_white_ _washed_ _composite_' may as well have been erotic poetry for all Timmy's baser animal instincts are concerned. He digs his fingers in down the roots and pushes against Armie's palm. "Fuck you and your sweet talk, Hammer..." he mumbles against Armie's shoulder.

Armie chuckles and pulls away from Timmy's ear to look down at him, "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing, just –" Tim forgets what he was going to say as he looks up into the shadows etching Armie's face and instead pulls him back down for a sloppy kiss.

Armie moans into it and squeezes his rapidly thickening cock harder, breaking the kiss just enough to chuckle and breathe into Timmy's open mouth, "So you _did_ miss me..."

"God–" Timmy licks into his mouth and takes his bottom lip between his teeth when Armie gives him a particularly acute squeeze, "so much. So. Fucking. Much." he grinds out between lip crushing kisses.

"...missed the way you kiss...how hard you get for me." Armie mumbles, dragging across Tim's cheek to pant in his ear again as he starts pushing his own groin against Tim's bony hip. "Look what you do to me. I've been half hard since you walked through the front door."

Tim yanks on his hair and hisses, arching his neck back to give Armie more access and banging the top of his head into the wall in the process.

"I wanna get you naked, hear all those sounds you make just for me. Take you apart." Armie growls low and deep, sinking his teeth into the warmth radiating from the pulse in Tim's neck.

"Oh fuck - oh God...Armie we have to stop–"

"That's not what your dick is saying."

Tim feels the warm gush swell up and spill over as Armie's fingers curl around the shape of his shaft and stroke upwards. He grits his teeth and vibrates with desperation under the strain of thewar going on inside his head. He wants this, _needs_ it so bad, but the rational part of his brain knows that now is _not_ the time. Anyone could walk in. _Liz_ could walk in. He blinks his eyes open wide just to reassure himself that they aren't under a spotlight, but the moment of irrational relief he feels is short lived because Armie strokes back down and- _ohgodfuckmylife_ -it feels so amazing.

He squeaks out a shuddery mewl as an even bigger rush of hot slick dribbles out and wets the front of his jeans. There's _no_ _way_ he can go back out there like this now.

"Armie...shit, man. I just ruined my pants. _Fuck_." he whispers shakily, dropping his hands to push at Armie's shoulders to get him to stop.

Armie pulls back and looks down at him, an amused smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

Tim feels the heat rise to his ears as they start ringing and fights back the tell-tale sting behind his eyes. "Jesus...so fucking embarrassing."

Armie kisses his forehead and nudges him until he looks up and meets his eyes. "I had almost forgotten how wet you get..." he purrs, his smile growing wider with every word.

Timmy huffs out an exasperated breath between pursed lips and looks away, distress evident in the wrinkle of his brow. '_Mortified_' doesn't even begin to cover what he's feeling. His brain is already scrambling for possible avenues of escape.

"Baby. Hey- _hey_..." Armie cups his cheek and draws his gaze back to him. "I love it. I love _you_."

Tim scrunches his face up and tries to escape the palm pressed against his cheek. "I doubt the fact that you love making me wet is going to be a factor when I walk back out there and your –"

Armie shuts him up with another kiss, and damn if he doesn't melt right into it.

"We'll take care of it. You can take the back stairs up to your room." he tilts his head to indicate the hidden stairs. "No one will see." he soothes, planting soft little kisses at the corners of his mouth.

Relief swells in Tim's chest as he nods and leans into the touches, finally sliding over and resting the bridge of his nose on Armie's shoulder, sniffling back the tears that threatened to come at the height of his panic. "Okay...yeah. Okay."

Armie rubs his hip tenderly for a moment and holds him until Tim straightens back up.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, baby. It's not a fault at all. It's gorgeous. It's sexy as hell...and I'm sorry that I did that to you here. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?"

Timmy nods and swipes a hand under his nose. "It's disgusting how much I want you right now." he half laughs, still feeling the ache of embarrassment at how desperate Armie can make him with a single kiss and softly spoken word.

"_Disgusting_?" Armie laughs under his breath and pushes him back playfully so he's flush against the wall again.

Tim grins and loops his hands back around Armie's neck, looking up at him with feigned annoyance. "Yeah. You drive me crazy, but then you already knew that."

Armie closes the last few inches between them, "I had an inkling..." he teases.

Timmy takes the bait and stretches up to kiss him chastely. "I should probably go change." he murmurs, starting move to the side to squeeze around Armie.

Armie tightens his grip. "Ah-ah. Not just yet. There's something else that needs to be addressed here..."

Tim stops trying to move and leans back with a questioning look, lets out a very un-manly squeak of surprise when the answer comes in the form of a hot palm pressing against his still half hard cock again. "You can't be serious. Not here."

Armie shrugs. "The damage is already done, and I can't let you do the walk of shame, re-entering the party in new jeans without reaping the full rewards of my apology for putting you in such a position." he smirks, "Besides, the rest of my night would be a complete waste if I didn't at least get a chance to taste all that sweet honey you've dripped for me..." he finishes in a decidedly lower tone.

"Armie there's no way I'm gonna be able to–"

"Shh...you'll enjoy it. I _know_ you will. And judging by how wet you got and your current level of fear at getting caught, I think you're gonna come so hard and fast that you won't even be mad at me about this later..."

Timmy tears his eyes away from watching the words form on Armie's lips only to realize that his pants are already sliding down his hips. He swallows hard around a dry tongue and tries not to make any undignified noises as he watches Armie start to sink down to his knees in front of him. "I _cannot_ believe you're doing this to me right now...you know I can't keep quiet, Armie. Someone will hear me."

Armie tilts his head up from the shadows at his knees and shakes his head slowly as he starts tugging at the front of Timmy's boxers. "Nu-uh. Music is too loud..." he uses one hand to push Timmy's t-shirt and hoodie up to his chest. "And you can bite down on these to muffle yourself."

Timmy distractedly moves his hand to the bunched fabric and takes it from him, "You're not going to listen to me are you?" He sees a flash of white teeth below as he feels the chill air cool the slick still wetting his head and groans.

"I _always_ listen to you, baby...every sigh, every moan..."

Timmy feels the heat of his breath getting closer and quickly shoves the bunched cotton and fleece into his mouth.

"...and that's what I intend to do right now." Armie whispers as he slides his lips over the crown of Timmy's cock without hesitation.

He barely manages to clamp it between his teeth before the shocking wet heat of Armie's mouth makes him cry out, "Mmph phhhughk–!"

Armie sinks down over him in one slick, langourous slide and Timmy forgets to maintain the clench of his jaw.

The back of his head meets plaster as his mouth falls open in a long, wheezy whine and he instinctively shoves his hips forward.

Armie makes a little choking sound and swallows around his head, quickly pulling back and sliding down again.

Timmy is vaguely aware of the thumping beat resonating through the garage walls changing. He almost lets out a giggle at the song now playing, but Armie's tongue steals any chance of a coherent thought forming amid the sudden burst of static in his brain when he curls it obscenely around his tip. The smell of motor oil, the muffled shouts of laughter coming from outside, the humming of the fridge just inches away from his ear all fade out to nothing in the exquisite tightness of Armie's mouth.

Within seconds, Timmy subconciously starts moving his hips to the rythymic beat set by Naughty by Nature and bends his knees, getting into it. "Fuck, yesss. Suck it...missed your mouth...goddamn..."

"Mmmmph–" Armie grunts around him and sucks harder, reaching up to pull Timmy's hand to the back of his head as he squeezes his ass to encourage him to fuck deeper.

Timmy's tongue makes a wet smacking sound as he swallows around a quiet pant. He closes his eyes in bliss and babbles into the still air, "You love it, don't you?...the taste of my cock...love sucking me. So good..." his thrusts becoming more demanding with every syllable.

Armie hums around him, taking him deep and drawing it out so that Tim feels every vibration down to his balls.

"Oh God...do that again–" Timmy hisses urgently, nails scraping at Armie's scalp.

Armie pops off and commands gruffly, "Come for me. Give it to me." before quickly sucking him down again with an even deeper moan that reverberates in the tight space around them.

Timmy's shuddering breath comes to a complete stop, the fluidity of his hips taking on a more rigid motion as he swells against the pressure of Armie's tongue. "Ohgodyeah- gonna—" the word catches and cuts off abruptly as a high keen rushes out when he tries to shape the next word. Stars burst against the red-black of his closed eyelids as he begins pulsing and yanks Armie forward to slide his head to the back of his throat.

Armie swallows the first spill and pulls back to bob rapidly up and down his shaft, sucking as though his life depended on it.

The sound of a latch clicking makes them both freeze in the same instant and Timmy holds his breath, willing his head not to explode as he ascends to the peak of his orgasm with even harder spasms spurred on by the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Armie holds still and lets him fill his mouth, his watery eyes turned up to watch Tim staring down at him in an almost comical mixture of ecstasy and abject terror.

The door closes softly again and Tim lets out an explosive breath, whimpering at the end as one last feeble pulse makes him shudder. "Jesus fuck– oh my God. Oh my God."

Armie slides back and lets Tim's still hard cock bounce free of his mouth with a quiet pop and a sated smack of his lips.

Timmy nearly has an out of body experience as he watches, with distilled clarity, a lingering drop fall from Armie's bottom lip to land with a plop on the floor between them. He can feel his rabbit-fast heartbeat in his back teeth and temples and just _knows_ he's about to die on the spot- here, in Armie's garage, surrounded by pickup trucks and beer signs. "Oh my godddd–" he wheezes again, his hands shaking at his side as Armie rises to his feet.

"Hey- Tim. It's okay. It's okay..." he reaches for the side of his face to soothe him, his amusement at Tim's distress evident in his cheerful tone.

"It is _so_ _not_ _okay_, Armie! Holy shit, this is, like, the farthest it could possibly be from _okay_! How can you even say that?!" Timmy hisses back in a high pitched stage whisper.

Armie does his best to stifle his laughter, which only makes Timmy even more agitated as he bends over to snatch up his pants, almost snagging his balls in the fly in his haste to get them up. "I hate you so much right now." he mutters under his breath as Armie steps back to give him some space.

He looks up to find Armie covering his mouth in a very obvious effort to make him think that he's just wiping his lips, but the laughter is still screaming in his eyes, and Tim nearly bursts a blood vessel. "You _suck_!"

Armie bends over at the waist and brays laughter, stuttering around his words, "You weren't complaining about me sucking two seconds ago." he snorts, almost immediately holding his hands up and waving them in an _'I'm_ _sorry_' gesture.

"_Asshole_." Tim spits as he tries to shove around him to bolt out of the garage while still zipping up his jeans, but Armie catches him from behind and locks him to his chest.

He's still laughing a little when he buries his mouth right behind Timmy's ear and folds them both forward so he can't fight him off. "You're right. I am an asshole, but I'm _your_ asshole, and you don't hate me. Not even a little bit."

Tim goes limp in his arms and shakes his head. He feels a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him as the adrenaline drains from his bloodstream. He knows it's true...he could never hate him, not really, and he already regrets even saying it in jest in the heat of the moment. "I think I need to go throw up and pass out now." he whines pitifully.

Armie pulls them back upright and holds him in a loose hug, kissing the back of his curls. "You don't want to come back to the party?"

"Hell no. I think I've had enough excitement for one night. Just...tell them I have jet lag or something."

"Okay, baby..." He slowly turns Tim around to face him and nudges his chin up gently with one hand. "You're not really mad, are you?" he asks softly, searching his eyes.

Tim hesitates, wanting to make him think he needs to give it some thought before responding, but ultimately shakes his head. "No. Not mad, just...several years older now. I wouldn't be surprised to look in the mirror in the morning and find my first grey hairs."

Armie chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose. "Kind of thrilling though, wasn't it? I don't think you've ever given me that much of a mouthful." He licks his lips and grins lasciviously.

Timmy rolls his eyes, but Armie is right - he's never come so hard and so _silently_. There's something to be said about a rush of fear when you orgasm. "Thrilling is not the word I would have chosen, but I'm too drained to argue semantics with you right now. Kiss me goodnight, asshole." He rises up on his tiptoes, expecting contrite obedience, but Armie gently pushes him back down and gives him a sidelong look.

"Too drained for me to come to your room later?"

Timmy's jaw drops.

"Liz will be passed out in a couple of hours, and you're on the other side of the house...." Armie adds quickly with what barely passes for puppy eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

Armie grins. "No, I'm the Sexiest Risk Taker."

"Tu vas nous faire tuer..." Timmy mutters under his breath.

Armie cocks his head and raises one eyebrow in question.

Tim rises up on his toes again and hovers in front of his face, lips tauntingly close as he gives him a weighted stare, "Crazy fucker. Brush your teeth before you sneak into my bed." then kisses the corner of his mouth sweetly and pulls away.

He doesn't look back as he rounds the edge wall of the garage and mounts the back steps, but hears the door open and stops dead in his tracks when he hears Liz's voice.

"What's taking so long?"

He covers his mouth and listens to Armie's shuffling steps, hears the fridge open when he responds. "Can't I go off and smoke a joint with my best friend in my own house?"

"Whatever. We don't need the beer anymore. Everyone is leaving and I'm going to bed."

Timmy grins and bites the edge of his hand, holding his breath.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna clean up a bit. I'll be in later."

He hears a put-upon sigh just before the door to the house slams again and snorts a giggle. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." he calls out just above a whisper and quietly races up the stairs to get himself ready.


End file.
